Treasure This, my Heart
by Wolfram.Ro-Zu
Summary: Being dragged into a Treasure Hunt wasn't on 16-year-old Sam's To-Do List. As the group gets deeper into the adventure, Sam notices Abi falling for Ben. Soon, she realizes she is falling for Riley. But will Riley feel the same? Rewrite R


TA-DAA!

Well, here it is. The first chapter of Treasure This, my Heart rewritten and edited.  
I'm keeping them a bit short this time so it's not so much of a hassle to read really long chapters.

enjoy.  
& review, please?

**Huh.**

"Thanks for coming down Sam." Abigail sighed, relief written on her face as she handed me a small white envelope. My name was written on the side, scrawled in her casual script. I could feel the small bundle of twenties inside, babysitting money for the month. I always preferred to be paid in twenties so that I wasn't carrying big bills around.

I took it with a smile and a cheery, "thank you".

We were in her office at the National Archives building in D.C. I could remember a time when I would have found her job the perfect career for me. She had a great office all to herself with a small brown leather couch in the back next to the door and a great wooden desk on the other side of the room, polished to a gleam. Copies of historical documents and artifacts were what she called decoration. It was strange to think that once upon a time I would have been more than psyched to be amongst such things but now I didn't feel the same electric spark in my chest.

I must have grown out of it after all. I was sixteen years now and my history nerd years were way behind me.

"Really," she insisted as she went back to her desk, flipping through random information and fixing piles.

"It's no problem. I like coming here, really. Reminds me of the old days." I smiled, looking around. I'd come to the office before when she was busy like today, when I really needed the money at a certain time. I was Abigail's faithful babysitter. Well, the babysitter of Abigail's sister's kids actually. At the moment, Abigail was taking care of them since her sister was _unable_ to. Rebecca Chase was momentarily in the slammer for multiple DUIs and resisting arrest. Or at least that's all the offenses that I was aware of. I wouldn't have been surprised if there were more.

Over the time that I had been watching the kids, Abigail and I had become what you'd call girlfriend. She was like an older version of me but a little more on the snobby side. I hated saying it like that about Abi, I mean, I love her to death. She was the big sister that I had never had.

As I was looking over the dozens of artifacts in her office (it always amazed me to find how many new additions she could pick up) I caught sight of myself in the reflection. My dark red hair was pulled up loosely in a hair clip but it still managed to look alright. Some of the strands that dangled out looked almost brown. My outfit could have been better picked, I admit. Today, I had on tight fading blue jeans and white ribbed wife beater. Now that I realized it, I should have rethought the black bra... My creamy cheeks flushed red slightly as I noticed just how well you could see it. I moved a little to the side, checking it out. I _did_ like how it shaped me though. And on a better note, my make up looked pretty good. Try that for being in a rush!

"You can barely notice it." Abigail commented, humor lilting her voice. She sat back in her chair as I looked away from my reflection to her. My cheeks brightened a bit more from being caught checking my chest out. She laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay. I do it all the time." Just then, her secretary came in. I moved away from the cabinet and sat against the couch in the back corner of her office like I usually did when work picked up and I was here.

"Ms. Chase?" The girl asked, her hands tight on the door.

"Call me Abigail?" Abigail asked for what could very likely have been the millionth time.

"Abigail..." her secretary said shyly. Her eyes drifted to the waiting room behind her.

"Yes?" Abigail urged her on with a sweet smile. Silently, I wondered what exactly Abigail was thinking about the girl. Sometimes she could be cruel with her judging of other people.

"There's a 'Mr. Brown' here to speak with you. He says it's important..." She looked back out in the waiting room before returning her gaze to Abigail, patiently waiting for a reply. She was like a puppy or something, always wanting to please you. I looked at Abi. Her brow was furrowed and she kept mouthing 'Mr. Brown'. I knew then that she was racking her brain for a face to put to the name. She "hmm'd" before shaking her head back, brushing away look strands of blonde hair.

"I don't know a Mr. Brown... but send him in." Abigail said. The phone to her left rang. "In like two minutes," she held up two fingers. The secretary nodded and disappeared. Abigail picked up the phone and started chattering about business. I zoned out of her conversation and looked at an invite to the Gala. Two minutes ticked by as I sat on the couch, one leg over the other. My foot tapped the air in a waiting beat.

I heard the first door open and the secretary telling someone, Mr. Brown I assumed, that Dr. Chase could see him now. He thanked her in a deep muffled voice before I could hear him get up. Someone else got up too, I could hear the leather groan. I put the invite back on the table and waited expectantly, eyes on the door.

A tall man with a residing hair line walked through the doors. He looked like a laid back sort of guy in a white shirt and a navy blue suit jacket. Well I _think _it was navy blue at least. It could have been black... Another man walked in behind him. He was shorter and dressed in a grey suit. A blue and grey spiraled tie was wrapped around his neck. They looked pretty professional, I might be in the presence of someone important... except for the shorter guy's tennis shoes.

"Huh, being kept down by the man." I heard the shorter of the two mumble. Abigail came into his line of eyesight and his mouth dropped slightly, "a very cute man." I snickered and he turned to look at me. It was my turn to look baffled. He was kind of cute... His eyes were grey, no blue. Blue-grey. I shut my mouth and looked away, focusing on Abigail who had finished her phone conversation. I could feel my cheeks tingle with the burn of a blush. "Huh," the corners of his mouth twitched and he looked away.


End file.
